New Girl
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: New Girl Clary Fray moves in with her brothers and father when her mother is in an accident and is sent into a coma.What happens when she meets two overlyprotective brothers that she hasn't seen in 13 years and meets our fave mysterious golden boy.Will a new town and new high school be as bad as she thinks and will they all be able to handle the rebellious badass Clary is (OOC) ;)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I checked my phone as I neared my house 11:55. Only 5 minutes until my curfew but something was wrong. All the lights were off, they are usually on with mam staying up to rant at me when I'm late comming the door I take out my key and unlock the lock. I hear the alarm on. 'That's unusual' I think. Mam's never usually out this late because she has work at 5:30 tomorrow like all Fridays. I looked around the house, nobody was home. So I went back to the kitchen and checked the phone It was lighting up with 3 missed calls from and unknown number. I decided to call it and see what the person wanted, it must have been important if they rang three times.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Is this Clarissa Fray". 'Who is this' I thought. "Um.. Ye, sorry but who is this?" I asked confused. "Oh I'm Kelly Thomas." 'Do I know a Kelly maybe my mam does' I wonder and as if reading my mind she says "I'm a nurse and socail worker from the hospital down the road Queen of Angels hospital and I have some very bad news." "Oh no... what... what happened, was it my mother, Is she Ok?"

"Sorry sweety but I was informed that at 10:15 tonight your mother was knocked down by a hit and run car while she was walking home from the shops. When she arrived at the hospital she had serious head good news is that she's still alive but the bad new is she's in a coma and we're not sure when she will wake up" by this point I was sobbing into the phone... 'why does the universe hate me' I wonder "I'm really sorry sweety were doing the best we can but theres some more bad news...since your only 15, we cannot allow you to stay in your house by yourself.

If your mother dosen't wake up by thursday next week thats 7 days away, You will be sent to New York to live with your Father and Brothers. If on Thursday she is not awake you will need to have your things you want to bring with you packed because you will be leaving on Friday the next morning and taking a plane to New York. You can leave the rest in your house until your mother awakens or until your 18 and you get the house, your father has already been informed of this and is getting a room ready for you and you will be starting your new school the Monday after you -bye and I hope to see you visiting your mother tomorrow morning during visiting hours.

" Then she hung up with me still crying "well she was blunt" I thought. Their going to make me live with three people I haven't seen since I was 2, My father , my 18 year old brother Sebastian Morgenstern and my twin brother Jonathan Morgenstern. I haven't seen any of them in over 13 years and can't even remember anything from that long ago. How much more worse can this get. I go upstairs and change into a lose tank top and shorts thinking whats going to happen now... mam please wake up. I don't know what I'd do with you gone.


	2. Chapter 2: What Will Happen Next?

Chapter 1

**Authors note:****sorry my last update was short because this chapter was pre-written its short too but I promise the next chapter will be longer with school and everything I won't be able to post an update eveyday until I have a few more chapters pre-written but they'll be short chapters if I can have a few days I will have longer chapters and since I have the first paragraph of chapter 2 already done I might be able to post that later tonight :) thanks for reading this and for the great reviews.. next chappie will be longer really it will and I'll even try to update every few days but no longer than a week xx Enjoy! ;D**

It's been a week since the phone call. I've got all my clothes,books, art supplies, make up, toiletries, my guitar and the other little things like my laptop and Ipod I need packed to go to my dads house, my motorbike was sent over earlier today with some of my furniture. I will be going there tomorrow morning so I just came back from the hospital as I was saying my goodbye to my mam for the time being, I've visited her everyday since the accident, sitting there hoping she'd wake up.

She hasn't and that's why I'm here lying in bed hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep as I wait for tomorrow to come, the day were I leave everything I've ever known in Florida to go to the strange streets of New York. The weather is suppost to be horrid there, as it rains alot. It doesn't rain much here, its mostly really sunny.

Here I may not be the most popular person in school but I have good friends and everyone likes me..well I think they do, they all know not the pick a fight with me because I used to get into them alot and come out looking like nothing happen ha, but i won't even have one friend when I start school on Monday and I barley know my brothers so I don't know even know if they'll want to talk to me. When I get there I will only have two proper days to settle in until I have to go to school. Well might as well wish me look getting ready for Hell!

**The next day**

Beep! Beep! beep! I hit my alarm clock but it still dosen't knock off. Beep! Beep! I ending up throwing it aganist the wall, if mam was here she would be ranting at me about my temper and that she's sick of buying me new alarm clocks then telling me to get up and get dressed. That only really happens when I have to get up earlier then usual or I don't sleep well the night before which both was happening now.

I check my phone it reads 4:30am I get up I only have 45 minutes to have a shower and get ready until the taxi will be here because I have to be there at 5:30. I mean who gets a plane that early I usually only get up at that time because I'm am early bird and i wake up when the sun rises.

When I'm ready I grab my backpack put my Ipod, laptop , a sketchbook , some coloured and normal pencils , my wallet with my money, some snacks and a drink into it. I already had my three suitcases downstairs so when I hear the taxi beep I grab my sunglasses and my bags put them into the taxi's boot with some help from the driver and get into the car where I start my during to my new home in New York.

**After the plane ride**

I get off the plane and go to collect my bags. When I get them I struggle a little but manage to get outside to where I see a sign saying 'Fray'. I look at the person holding the sign. It was a man who looked about 40 with white blonde her and dark brown eyes dressed in a suit and tie, my father, beside him are two teenage boys, the oldar one with black hair and drack brown almost black eyes must be Sebastian and the Younger one with white blonde hair, like our father, and emerald eyes like our mothers was my twin brother Jonathan. As I make my way over to were there standing with my bags I can't help wish mom was there and I keep wondering wat will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: My Home Is Huge!

**Author's note:**** Ok sorry I've been busy this week and I'm sorry I didnt update sooner Its just there was open day at school where we show younger stundents that need to choose a school how great our school is and I've been helping out plus I've already got a busy week so I can only write a little at a time but I hate when author's say that and then don't upadte for like another two weeks so I decided a small chapter is better than nothing so here it goes...Enjoy :)**

**Seb's pov**

When we get to the airport we wait to collect my little sister. I look around and catch a redhead coming our way, I point her out to dad. She starts to walk over to us and we introduce ourselves. I haven't seen Clary in 13 years but she's not what I expected, I thought she'd be a little girl who look helpless and scared but she wasn't, she looked like someone who you would stay away from in school because they have a bad reputation, someone who got in trouble alot and went out drinking on the weekends which if she's only 15 I'm not sure she does but trouble must run our the family, I'm always in trouble even got expelled once but Jon only gets in trouble a little because he's a bit of a goody two shoes and doesn't like disrepecting dad's wishes of having and I quote 'perfect children who can live up to the Morgenstern name and not corrupted his reputation' but he's never home much to reliese whats going on and since Clarys Jonathans twin I thought she would be the same but I guess not.

She was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a blood red flowing top, Black combat boots and a demin sleeveless jacket. She had Firery red hair and emerald green eyes. She also had a little make up on Black eyeshadow, green eyeliner and redish pink lipstick. She was fairly small and since Jon is up to my ears in hight shes a head shorter than him. We help her with her bags and go to the car and drive to our house well its more of a masion.

**Clary's pov**

As we're driving into the drive way look at around and see my new home.. well for a while anyway and I see that it's huge like i mean a small hotel huge well im exagerating a little but it really was humungous.I get out of the car and take my stuff to my room all my other stuff was already sent here so I start to unpack.

I have about half of my stuff unpacked when my father and brothers come in. "Hello Clarissa, I hope you like your room" says my father " Yes, its lovely thank you and call me Clary". "Ok clary then I've only got a few rules thats no reckoning the house and no going into my room or my office in the basment, OK.. oh and this whole corridor is yours, theres your art room and your music room because you said you like them and tem theres your libaray and your gym and your room which has its own bathroom and walk in is also some spare rooms if you want friends to stay over. Now I have to go to work so I'll see you later and we can all get to know eachother".

"Ok dad" He gives me a kiss on the forehead bofore staying "oh and your credit card and some money is in your top desk draw if you want to go shoping or buy food or something, bye kids to do anything to mess up my house." Then he left. "so..em..hey" I say to my brothers "hey" they say in unision "well thats not creepy at all" I gigle and they laugh "So lets get to know eachother clary, how about we get some pizza and talk and then you can get back to unpacking sound ok?" "Ye that sounds great".


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Soccer Team

**Authors note:****Ok so I said I give you a longer chapter, here it is hope you like it. You got two chapters in one week :) I'll write more now and try and have some pre-written and keep them this long. I put some more speak in this one and here we meet our fave golden 'll probably be a flirty, player, jerk at the start but he needs to but oh how I love Clace ;) I'll have Malec, Sizzy, Jaia and maybe if your lucky Wessa (Will and tessa) or Jessa (Jem and Tessa) Sonathon (Seelie and Jonny/Jonathon) and Klebastian (Kaelie and Sebastian) and Hline (Helen and Aline) vote the couples you want to be in it Seelie and Kaelie will be B*T*HES at the start if you vote for them but will be nice at the end you could vote for one couple or if I get enough votes for all of them I'll put bits of them all in. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal Instruments or the songs Are you satisfied by Maria and the Dimonds or Don't Stop by 5SoS If I did I'd be rich and be writting a real book but I'm not so Enjoy x**

**Clary's Pov**

I spent about an hour and a half getting to know my brothers and them getting to know me. I found out they, like me speak French, German, Spanish, Irish and english but they also speak Greek while I Latin, They also play the guitar, drums and piano like me but I also play bass and violin. None of them are artist like me though they said they can barely draw a straight line and like me there also very sportive they play soccer, football, basketball and baseball while I play soccer, volleyball, baseball,tand tennis plus I do dance and gymnastics and I sing a little to.

They don't really like to read as much as I do but they eat alot more than my and Seb's favourite colour is navy and his favourite food is lasangue and Jon's favourite coulour is green and his favourite food is pizza.I told them how I don't really have a favourite colour but its down to green and gold and that my favourite foods are pancakes and Ben and Jerry's carmal choo choo ice cream.

I went back to my room and finished unpacking and putting my art and music stuff into their rooms and putting my books into my libarary but the rooms were very empty and so was my closet. I'd have to go shopping tomorrow. I got into a tank top and shorts, set my alarm for 5:30 for my 45 minute jog at 5:40 before I go shopping and I go to sleep think maybe this won't be that bad... my brothers are nice and my dads letting me buy whatever I like. I sure I'll be fine until mom wakes up.

**next morning (still clary)**

I wake up at 5:28 two minutes before my alarm goes off. I turn my alarm off so it doesn't wake up anyone else this earlier on a saturday morning at least at my house mam was used to it. I got dressed in a sparts bra, loose baseball top and my short sports shorts. I brush threw the birds nest I call hair and tie it up into a high pony.

I grab my Iphone and earphones and head to down stairs and I grab an apple from the kitchen. I walk out the door with my new keys the boys gave me yesterday and start my run and put earphones song Are You Satisfied? comes on. Its weird how a song can describe how your feeling perfectly thats why I love music.

**I was pulling out my hair the day I got the deal**  
**Chemically calm**  
**Was I meant to feel happy**  
**That my life was just about to change?**

Its werid my life is about to change but I'm not sure if thats a good or bad thing.

**One life pretending to be**  
**The cat who got the cream**  
**Oh, everybody said,**  
**"Marina is a dreamer."**  
**People like to tell you what you're gonna be**  
**It's not my problem if you don't see what I see**  
**And I do not give a damn if you don't believe**  
**My problem, it's my problem**  
**That I never am happy**  
**It's my problem, it's my problem**  
**On how fast I will succeed**

Ye people are always telling me what to do, what jobs to get, what college to go to. Its my life there my problems, I can do what I like if I wanted to be a doctor or a actor or lawyer I would be but I don't I'm an artist thats what I'll be.

**Are you satisfied with an average life?**  
**Do I need to lie to make my way in life?**

**High achiever don't you see**  
**Baby, nothing comes for free**  
**They say I'm a control freak**  
**Driven by a greed to succeed**  
**Nobody can stop me**

**Cause it's my problem**  
**If I wanna pack up and run away**  
**It's my business if I feel the need to**  
**Smoke and drink and sway**  
**It's my problem, it's my problem**  
**If I feel the need to hide**  
**And it's my problem if I have no friends**  
**And feel I want to die**

What am I gonna do if I have no friends well I guess I could pull off the mysterious loner look and act but I don't want to.

**Are you satisfied with an average life?**  
**Do I need to lie to make my way in life?**

**Are you satisfied with an easy ride**  
**Once you cross the line**  
**Will you be satisfied?**

**Sad inside**  
**In this life**  
**Unsatisfied praying**  
**Sad inside**  
**In this life**  
**Unsatisfied waiting**

**Are you satisfied with an average life**  
**Do I need to lie to make my way in life**

**Are you satisfied with an easy ride**  
**Once you cross the line**  
**Will you be satisfied?**

**Black, white**  
**(Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?)**  
**Black, white**  
**(Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?)**  
**Black, white**  
**(Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?)**  
**Black, white**  
**(Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?)**

I listen to to a few more songs and check my phone, 6:00 I start to run back to the house. When I get there I go up stairs to my room and pick ot underwear and black High-waisted jean shorts, faded black tights, a grey off the shoulder jumper with a black skull and bones on it, a blood red tank top to go under it and knee high blood red converse. I leave them out on the bed and go into the bathroom were all my towels and shower stuff is already in there. When I finish my shower and got dried and dressed I went to my vanity table and did my hair, I dried it and put product in it and then curled it to make the fizzy mess stay in tame waves and put hairspray in it to keep it like that.

I never really liked to much make-up so I just put black eyeliner, mascara, red lip stick and clear lip gloss. I look at the clock and see that its 7:20 and I hear the boys shouting downstairs. I look at my reflection and deem myself ok to go out but since its to early I won't go shopping just yet. I decided to go downstairs and make myself coconut pancakes for breakfast. I put my earphones and listen to music as I walk downstairs and to the kitchen. I danced down to my fave band 5SOS **(five seconds of summer...Loveee them so much you should listen to them there amazing!) **

**You're like perfection, some kind of holiday**

**You got me thinking that we **

**could run away**

**You want I'll take you there,**

**You tell me when and where,**

**h oh oh oh**

**But then I asked for your number,**

**Said you don't have a phone**

**It's getting late now,I gotta let you know**

**That everybody wants to take you home tonight**

**But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine**

**Don't stop doin' what you're doin'**

**Every time you move to the beat**

**It gets harder for me**

**And you know it, know it, know it**

**Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it**

**Every time you walk in the room**

**You got all eyes on you**

**And you know it, know it, know it**

**You're coming close now, **

**swear I can taste it,**

**You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it**

**I'm loving what you got,**

**But then you push me off,**

**Oh oh oh oh**

I danced and walked into the kitchen and did not expect to see what I did. There was ten guys in my kitchen plus my brothers and at least seven of them were super hot but one on them was like a golden god hot like I mean he was pure gold, golen blond he, golden tan skin and the most amazing eyes I've ever seen like ever , they were like looking at pure gold and were so mysterious you could get lost in them. I let out a shout when I saw them.

Me: "OH MY GOD, Jon,Seb, next time you have people over tell me in advance so I don't have a heart attact when I come down, seriously, and what are you doing up at this time?".

Seb: "sorry Clare, didn't mean to and sorry if we woke you up, we have soccer practice at half eight."

Me: "It's ok, and you didn't wake my up haha if you think this is early you hate for my to wake you up haha"

Golden Boy: "First of all Seb, Jon who's the HOT chick and secondly what do you mean by this isn't early, I had to drag them all up to get them to soccer on time since I get up at 6"

Jon: "Jace and well all of you, back off thats my sister Clary so stay away off limits, Ok"

Me: "And this isn't early because I get up at half five for my morning jog everyday, you don't get as hot as I am by laying on a sofa all day and don't mind Jon boys, your hot so I have no problem seeing you all drool over me, its not the first nor will it be the last time that has happened to me" I wink at the golden boy, Jace.

Me: "Is there anything like a club or something we can go to tonight , Seb, 'cause I've finished packing and when I finish shopping later I'm going to be really bored so unless you want one of your friends to keep me company, I'm gonna need to go out, Ye".

Jace: " well theres pandemonium down the road but I wouldn't mind keeping you company" he winks at me and smirks.

I wink and smile flirtiously back.

Jon: "Ok, so pandemonium it is, Clary you'll fit in just fine there with your goth act" Jon and Seb send Jace a dirty look and glace at me.

Me: "Goth act, really Jon do u want to go there I'm a black belt in taekwon-do I will kick your ass and I'm not a goth I'm a realist which means I don't pretend the world is wonderful and full of amazing people and that life is great because the world is sh*t and about half its population are horrible oh and did I mention how life is a big pain in the ass!" I all but shout, "I'm going out I'll see you asshats later, since I have to live with you".

**Authors note:**** Don't forget to vote for a couple, please review the ones I've been getting are great so thanks, and if you want me you can PM me something you want me to put in the story or ideas you would like me to put in it and it might just get put into the story and if you want me to write a story abot somethink for you PM me that to but I've got ideas for other storys too that I want to write x :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tessa Whats Wrong?

**Authors note:**** I know its only small but I had extra time this week and just wanted to put this chapter up because were going to meet one of Clary's friends in the next chapter. I've given you 3 chapters this week so I hope your happy with that ;) I'll have another chapter up for you next week :) **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal instruments or the Infernal devices...Enjoy xxx**

**Clary's pov**

Ok so maybe I over reacted a little back the but whats done is done and I'm to stubborn to apoligise. I go to the garage where to cars are my dad said he had gotton me a new car he said it was the plain balck one. I look in the garage and theres five car spaces, one for my dads car (which is gone because he was out before I was up), a space for Jon's Ford Mustang Shelby that was black and red, a space for Seb's navy Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, a space that was mostly empty for my black and gold Harley (my motorbike) and the last space was for my car The OMG the black Ford Mustang Convertible. OMG I love my new car. I get into it and put the keys in and hear the car roar to life. I drive out of the garage to the mall where I'll get some new clothes,make up,shoes, art supplies and maybe new instruments and books.

I drive home about four hours later with a car full of clothes, shoes, make up, books, instruments, art supplies and new school stuff. I bring them upstairs and put them into there rooms.I put pillows and bed spreads I got for my two guest room in them to make them more cozy and some spare boys and girls clothes in case. I go downstairs and see the boys with Jace and some other boy I saw this morning aswell as a glittery boy and three girls. "Hey" I say. "Hey, Hey is all you have to say we haven't seen you in five hours and all you say is Hey!" Seb shouts. "I told you I was going out Ok and for your information I'm 15 nearly 16 not 3 so stop treating me like I am I can handle myself fine thank you very much!" I shout back. Then Jon starts to shout at me but It's cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, it was Tessa one of my best friends from back home."shut up guys...Hello Tessa you there" "y-ye its m-me" she stuttered a she cryed into the phone. "Tess whats wrong tell me please" "thbosargoncozthermovingawaandIwassopposetoovetoenlanwithauntmarybutshehadaheartattactand" "Tessa calm down and tell me again I can't undersatnd you" "O-ok well the boys are moving to there new house with Simon, Rebecca, Maia and Jordan and you know how I was supposed to move to England with Aunt Maria so she could see Nath because I won't talk to him anymore bu-but she had a heart attack yeaterday an-and i-s de-de-dead" she cried. "Oh my god, Tessa are you ok I know your house was sold so do you have anywahere to stay" "N-no we sold everything because we were going to saty in a hotel and then get a house and all new stuff'' she cried "Jon,Seb can a friend of mine maybe em live with us...she graet and even better than me at cooking and she can have one of the spare rooms because well I kind of made it for her anyways but please can she stay pleeaasseee" I say.

"Sure Clary but for how long" "Em forever... please she has nowhere else to go the only family she has left is her brother and hes in collage in England and well they hate eachother so please." "Fine Clary" "oh thank you thank you thank you...Tessa they said yes I'll buy you a plane ticket for you to be here tomorrow night but do you have enough money to stay at a hotel and get food tonight?'' ''ye I've enough money, thank you Clarebear'' ''No problem sweetie, go to sleep I'll get you a ticket and put it under your name to collect tomorrow, I'll text you the time in the morning and pick you up and then we can go shopping to get you new things. Sound ok?'' ''ye thats great thank you so so much your the best friend ever Clare''. ''Ok bye tess''. ''Seya Clare''.


	6. Chapter 6: Wlcome To My New Home Tessa!

**Authors note:****I'm sorry I haven't updated in what two weeks and I know that I've only started writing and I'm doing that already but I on a bad year, I have lots of important tests this year and lots of class test and I was grounded so I couldn't write anyway. I was told in the reviews to start putting in paragraphs so I did and also that I need to spell check its just even then I'm not sure I spelled things perfect. My computer doesn't have autocorrect on it (well if it does I can't find it) but hopefully I will be getting a laptop for Christmas but I might not. Anyways I will try to pre-write some of the story this week but I'm going on a overnight trip with school so I mighten get a lot done. Thanks for your support and Enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the mortal Instruments or the song I'm all about that base.**

**Clarys pov:**

I ran around the house looking for Jon's car keys. It was time to collect Tessa from the airport, I had been running around all day getting her clothes and the books likes, things she needs for school and all and things to make her feel at home. I can't wait my best friend is coming to live with me.

Thank God I won't be starting school not knowing anybody for more than a few days. We deiced last night that we'd skip Pandemonium until tonight when Tessa gets here. I talked to Tessa on the phone last night and she was telling me that after I found out I was moving here, Tessa had already known she was moving to England but she's not anymore, the boys Simon and Jordan had deiced to move into the house Rebecca (Simons Sister) had bought.

Simon and his mam had a fight and he was staying with Jordan but when they had accidentally set the kitchen on fire they were kicked out so Rebecca offered for them to stay with her since she was lonely in a four beadroom house on her own.

I can't remember where Rebecca is going to College so I don't know where the boys are living now but I think it was somewhere in New York. I hope they live near us. I find the keys up in the bathroom, how they got in there I have no idea all I can say is 'boys!'.

I run downstairs and head to the garage were Jon and Seb are waiting they wanted ti meet my Friend to make sure she's not a drug dealer or something like that well thats want they said what that really means is they want to check if she's hot 'cause she's living with us.

Ha I've only known they boys what a day and it already feels like we know eachother and lived with eachother all our lifes weird right.

We drive down to the airport and I get out of the car. I go look around and I see Tessa. I wave her over. All she's carrying is a small carry on bag that probaly has a set of clothes and a few books Tessa's keep to bring with her.

The boys are in for a shock they probably expected my friends to be like me, wears black, and shows bearly any emotion but Tessa is modest she wears jeans or knee lenght skirts with tigths she never shows much skin and like me she's kinda a nerd unlike me she doesn't hide it.

She is really pretty with her waist lenght brown hair and gorgous grey eyes. She always wears her clockwork angel necklace taht was her mothers before her parents died. She walks over to me and she looks like she's been crying. I don't say anything when she gets to me I just hug her and bring her to the car.

We drive home in silence with Jon and Seb in the front and Tessa and I in the back, me hugging Tessa as she crys onto my shoulder.

She was there for me when I found out my mam was in a coma and I'd always be there for her we are best friends and would always be there for eachother, we were the others shoulder to cry on.

We got into the house and I show Tessa her room. She looks around and gasps. I made it like her dream room and I told her about the libaray I had and the books I got for me and her to read, novels , manga , comics evn short storys from our favourite authors.

Tessa: ''Oh thank you Clare, not just for getting me the books but for letting me stay with you and for leanding me your shoulder to cry on and for everything else your the best friend I could ever ask for, thank you so much for being there for me''

Me: ''No problem Tes, thats what best friends are for and I know you would have done the same thing for me, your always there for me"

We hug eachother.

Me: ''Now lets get ready. We're going to a club tonight and I got you new jeans and a top because I know you hate short skirts and all and we are going to pandemonium and we are going to forget our troubles and have fun and then we'll go home and you can give out to me for drinking and being up to late on a school night and wonder in the morning how I never have a hang over haha'' I laugh and she joins me as we go into our rooms and have a shower. We both go into my walk in wardrobe when were finidhed and wrapped in towels and have our underwear on and I put on one of are favourite songs as we get ready.I'm all about that base by Megan Trainor.

**Because you know**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass**

**Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two**  
**But I can shake it, shake it**  
**Like I'm supposed to do**  
**'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase**  
**And all the right junk in all the right places**

**I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop**  
**We know that shit ain't real**  
**C'mon now, make it stop**  
**If you got beauty building, just raise 'em up**  
**'Cause every inch of you is perfect**  
**From the bottom to the top**

**Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size**  
**She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."**  
**You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll**  
**So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along**

**Because you know I'm**  
**All about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass, no treble**  
**I'm all about that bass**  
**'Bout that bass**  
**Hey!**

**I'm bringing booty back**  
**Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that**  
**No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat**  
**But I'm here to tell ya**  
**Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top**

**Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size**  
**She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."**  
**You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along**  
We're both dressed and have are make you done in half and hour. Its nine so everyone she be downstairs waiting to go. Tessa is wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a flowy grey and purple top, a demin jacket and purple flats she looks amazing as uaual but she still looks modest. Her make up is light and natuaral.

I'm wearing Black jean high wasited shorts and black tights with a flowy blood red top and my black leather jacket with the gold studs. I'm wearing blood red high heels but there only 4 inches and I'm waering a bit of blusher, mascara, eye liner, smoky eye shadow and red lip-stick. We put perfume on and are finally ready to go.

We walk down the stairs and I think 'This sould be interesting'. 


	7. Chapter 7: Pandemonium

**Author's note:**** I know I was supposed to post on Saturday or yesterday but I was busy and I posted today I'm Sorry. I'm still pre-writting some more chapter but I'm busy so I've only got a few line of the next chapter typed because I am writting another story as well if you like this please read that too. I am also writting another story but I won't be posting it until I'm finished this story as for the othe story I posted I will try to get the next chapter posted soon. Thanks for yoyr support, You've all been great, hope you Enjoy. xx :)**

**Jace's Pov**

I see her walk down the stairs she looks beautiful as always. I've only known this girl a day and look at what she's doing to me I don't call girls beautiful or gorgeous, I call them hot or pretty but never beautiful. I see another girl that I've never seen before walk down after her she's pretty but she's not Clary, Clary's stunning. By the Angel this girl will be the death of me.

**Seb's Pov**

I could see Jace staring at my sister, it was werid it wasn't his usual cold emotionless stare that he gives girls he just wants to sleep with and throw away. It was full of emotions, did he like my sister? No, Jace doesn't love, he and his brother Will both think that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. It's been like that since his parents deaths, frist his fathers murder and then his mothers suicide **(I'm really sorry if this affends anyone if it does let me know and I'll take it out, Sorry) **when he and his twin Will were ten. I haven't seen either of them show any emotion but hate and angry since then. I look over to Will and Jem and they're staring at Tessa with the same eyes. Strange I think to myself for people who never have a steady girlfriend there sure givin' the girls lovey-dovey sappy eyes.

**Clary's pov**

We get to the end of the stairs and I Jon and Seb, Alec and Isabella who I found out are twins, Magnus who is very glittery and Alec's boyfriend, Maia and Sophie who are Magnus' friends and two boys I haven't seen before. One with Silver hair and eyes and another who kind of looks like Alec with black hair and blue eyes.

I walk over to Jon and he introduces Tessa to everyone and me to the two new boys who I found out the black haired one is Jace's twin brother Will and the silver haired one is Will's best friend James but they call him Jem. I see Will and Jem staring at Tessa I bet they like her she's really pretty. We all get into the taxes because I don't think any of us want to drive home drunk, well tessa doesn't drink but she can't drive so it doesn't count.

We get to the club and walk straight to the front because Magnus knows the owner and they let us in. When I saw the outside of the club I thought it was like any regular club but when I went inside I saw there was lights flashing everywhere and people dancing and grinding against eachother but the weird thing was most people where wearing black or some kind of costume, like a vampire, warlock, werewolf or Faeirie.

Eveyone kind of went off and I saw Tessa go to dance with Jem so I went to get a drink at the bar. I get a gin and tonic and a shot. I drink the shot in one, I feel it burning at the back of my troat but I ignore it. I move to the dance floor while spipping my gin and tonic.

It's about 1am and I've lost count of how many drinks I've had but I'm only barely drunk. I have a very high alcohol tolerance, I see Jace by the bar and he seems pissed off with the crowds of slutty drunk girls around him. I walk over to him and he says to them ''can you all leave I've got a girlfriend and I don't want to hook up with you'', some stupid blonde bimbo says '' Well I don't see her here so why don't you come home with me'' Jace looks like all he wants to do is run away from the skank so I decide to help him out

Me: '' Hey Slut he's my boyfriend so f**k off and got be a whore somewhere else''.

Jace: ''Hey Clary'' he winks at me.

Blonde bimbo: " Why are you dating her, you could do so much better like me''.

Me: '' Sweety I'm not sure he wants to downgrade his girlfriend " I smile sweetly.

**(Just so you know BB stands for Blonde Bimbo, Oh and by the way if you are blonde I hope that doesn't offend you, I actually like blode hair its really pretty xx)**

BB: I don't believe you, no you can't be dating him, he's too good for you, if you are them prove it.

Me: "Fine".

I pull Jace into a kiss and he immediately began to kiss back. We were so wrapped up in kissing we didn't even see the blonde bimbo leaving. I felt sparks when I kissed Jace but soon had to stop as I needed air. Kissing Jace made my feel dizzy, boys never made me feel like this, yes I admit I am a bit of a player but I don't trust boys to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed, I'd usually date them for about a week, kiss them maybe, but I'm still a virgin so I don't count as slutty but I've never kissed them and felt spark, no fireworks, it always felt like it was only a kiss but this felt like it was the first time I was kissed properly this kiss just felt right and I wanted no I needed to do it again.

I told Jace I needed to get some air. He said alright and came with me but thats not what I wanted I needed to be away from him all I wanted was his soft lips back on mine but I couldn't have that, no matter how much I wanted to kiss him I knew it would just end up with me having a broken heart.

When we were outside Jace asked me was I ok. I said Ye and looked him in the eyes, big mistake on my part, I didn't even realise we were both leaning in until are lips touched again this kiss was full of wants and needs before I realised it I was pushed up against the wall as Jace kissed down my neck, He kissed a sensitive spot on my neck and I moaned.

He smiled against my neck and started biting, licking and sucking on it. I was moaning again, he kissed my neck and under my jaw until he reached my lips again this kiss wasn't a rough one but a soft and gental kiss, nobody had kissed me like this before and I was loving it.

But we both stopped when we heared our names being called around the corner where the club was. I covered my newly made hickey and we walked back to the outside of the club where the rest of the gang were. I told them I just needed some air that it was too warm in there and Jace came with me so nothing would happen and they said it was fine that thay just needed to go home they were startung to feel dizzy with the drink.

They all asked me, Tessa, Will, Jem and Jace how we weren't drunk Jem and Tessa said that they don't drink, and Me , Will and Jace said we have a high alcohol tolerance, then Tessa said "Clary can drink anything all night without getting drunk or hungover the next morning, its actually great when we want to go out on school nights, 'cause she can still go to school and be a nerd after drinking'' she winks at me and I laugh. We all get into the taxi's and head home, everyone stays in our house, since Jon and Seb said dads never home, he come home for about a week and then leaves again because he works in England but the boys didn't want to leave here.


	8. Chapter 8: Clace?

**Authors note:**** Sorry it's short and I'm late posting but I hope you enjoy it anyway xoxo ;) **

**Disclaimer:**** (sorry I keep forgeting these) I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices, Sadly but I do own the plot to this story. please dont copy xox :)**

**Clary's Pov: **

I get up at 5:30 the usual time and get dressed in running shorts and shoes, a sparts bra and a tank-top. I get my Ipod and walk down stairs to grab a apple and water before I leave for my jog. All I kept thinking about last night was that kiss and I wonder if he will even remember it. When I get into the kitchen and see Jace is already up and he's wearing running clothes. I walk in hoping that he gets up super early and is already finished his jog but wuth my luck he's not.

He turns around and see me. ''Do you want to Jog with me'' he asks. ''ye'' I answer. I eat my apple and we go outside and start to jog. We jog in silence for about half the jog until he stops and turns to face me.

Jace: ''Clary, I like you, I mean I really really like you and I know you felt it yesterday with that kiss, I know you felt it to''.

Me: ''Jace, us going out isn't going to end well, we both know it one of us is going to break the others heart and I can't have my heart broken again''.

Jace: '' Then tell me that kiss meant nothing to you and you can leave we can just be friends then, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me back because I've only known you a couple of days and I can't get you out of my head, I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't fall in love, I've never felt this way before with anyone else, so look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way''

Me: ''I...I..." I look away from him. ''I can't say that... but Jace I've always lived by my rules I've only got two. 1. keep your walls up and let no one in 'cause you'll get hurt and 2. That to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed". He hold me chin and softly gets me to face him.

Jace: "I don't know who broke your heart before but I want you to know that who ever they were they were a idiot because thay lost a emerald for a stone and I know how hard it is to be with someone when your afraid of falling for them, I live by the same rules but I can't any more because I've already fallin' for you''.

I look into his eyes to see if he's lying but I can't find any, the sarcastic boy that I had first met was gone and in his place was left a broken, sensitive one. I lean up to him and pull him by the collar into a kiss, it says everything 'I can't I've fallin' for you too'. When we break away I cheak my phone it says 6.

''Time to head back" I say. "Oh and we should probably not tell Jon or Seb right now bacause ther hungover and will probably kill you'', ''right, but I want to tell them soon maybe when there sober or to drunk to notice because I want everyone to know, Clary will you do me the hounor of being my girlfriend?'' I kiss him again "Yes'' I say as we kiss I can feel him smile against my lips. We break apart. ''maybe we should head back now'', ''Ye, I wounldn't want to miss my first day of school'' I say sarcatically, he laughs.

'' I don't think we'll be the late ones we're up this early. we can wake the others up at 7:30 and vbe at school for 8:45. It's a good thing we've all got clothes at eachothers houses.'' We start the head home when we get in I go up to have a shower and get ready. I pick out my best outfit. A black piar of high waisted shorts, A dark purple top with the All Time Low logo on it a pir of dark purple knee high converse, my leather jacket and so blak and purple necklace and braclets. I do my make up, just so mascara, eye-liner and light red lip-stick. When I'm finished its 7:15 and I go wake Tessa up, pick out her clothes and do her make up. When we're finished its 7:45 so we go down and get breakfast. I wonder what will happen in school.

**Do you think I got them going out too quick? Will we find out why they both think that to love is too destroy? What will happen when everyone finds out there dating especially waiting for Jon and Seb's reaction mwahahahaha! I wonder how there first day of school will go... Well I don't 'cause I know whats going to happen but I bet you want to know xx Next Chapter up next week. Hope you liked this one. xxxx I not sure how much more chapters I will be doing but I'll try to make then all interesting :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Before School

**A/N:**** Sorry its short but I wasn't feeling well... This is kinda a filler chapter. If anyone has any criticizems (sorry about my spelling I'm rubish and don't have autocorrect on this haha) Please tell me what you think I could improve on it would really help. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. :) Enjoy... Hope you like ;) 3**

**Disclaimer:**** The Characters are own by Cassandra Clare. Plot is all me. And Jace. . . he belongs to her. I know. . . I hate it too.**

**Jace: I do not belong to anyone! o_O**

**Clary: Jace?**

**Jace: Yes, sweetie? 3**

**Clary: Could you go get me something to drink? :D**

**Jace: Of course!**

**Clary: Good boy. ;)**

**Tessa pov:**

Clary wakes me up and we get ready for school, as usual Clary look like a badass and looks amazing but doesn't realise it. I'm wearing a dress she had gotten for my its royal blue and makes my grey eyes pop out, with a black waist belt, its to my knee because Clary knows how modest I am.

I'm wearing black ballet flats and black braclets and my clockwork angel necklace that I never take off. We had breakfast and I saw everyone was already dressed in new clean clothes when I asked them about it they said that they all basically live here except when Valentine's home which is like five days to 2 weeks every 3 months. They all have there own rooms and wardrobes with clothes in them in the house.

I was talking to Jem when Jonathon said we have to go to get to school on time. Sebastian, Jonathon, Alec, Magnus and Izzy in one car. Sophie and Maia in Maia's small two sitter car.

This is how the go to school everyday and there was only one car left William, who I found out is very annoying, sarcastic and flirty, Jace, who I think has a thing for Clary but is still sarcastic and flirty and Jem, who was sweet and kind and caring, well this is what I thought of them last night, were all in that car. I look to see if I can find Clary but she's not there so I text her and she says that she already left when I was talking to Jem because she wanted a starbucks coffee.

So I had to go in the car with the really, really good-lookingly hot guys (if thats even a thing) to school while my best friend went on her motorcycle to get coffee and then go to school.

I barely ever talked to boys, only Simon and Jordan because they were Clary's friends and became my friends too because they were really nice and didn't make fun of us and my old boyfriend Axel M. , him and I used to be friends until he asked me out but when we dated he didn't respect my dating rules like no handholding until after the second week together and I wouldn't kiss him until we dated a month not even on the cheek until I knew he was worth it but after we dated two months he started to make fun of me and my rules so I dumped him and don't really talk to boys that much because of him.

We went to school in silence and met up with eaveyone else. Then Jonathon asks ''Where's Clary'' and just when he's finished a black and gold Harley pulled into the school. I point at it "There she is", they all look at me as if I'm mad until the driver parks in the spot beside them and takes off their helmet and guess what I was right, it was Clary.

Clary: ''Hey guys, could someone show me and Tessa to the main office so we can get a schedule and lockers please" she says grinning at everyone shocked faces and sipping her coffee.

Me: ''Hey weres my coffee'' I laugh.

C: ''Oh, sorry here you go...Any want to help us''.

Jace: ''Sure, Will and I will since we seem like the only ones who've recover... where'd you get the Harley.

C: ''Thank you and my Mom got me it''.

J: ''Cool, I'll walk you to the office now" Jace and Clary go off in one direction and I start to follow, then I see that Will is standing beside me walking.

Will: ''Hey".

Me: ''Hey".

We walked to the front desk in the main office and I saw Clary and Jace had Just left.

**A/N:**** I know your probably annoyed that my authors notes are so long and my chapters aren't so I will make them longer I just had to say this.**

**I recently read this fanfic and a writer got a lot of sh*t for asking for a certain amount of reviews. This girl, (not saying a name) is someone I admire so much after seeing some of the reviews she had to put up with. When I first opened her story and saw the reviews I thought they were all supportive and all, but some weren't and were really mean. She is an amazing writer and saying things like '' I'm only reading this out of pity '' and " Why don't you just leave fanfiction '' it really annoys me and its not fair on the girl she's probanly under alot of stress and your probably making it worse. Well thanks for reading. Love you all and thanks for the support xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10: School

**A/N:**** Again if anyone has any criticisms, please tell me what you think I could improve on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, And thanks to the Guest who told me what I could work on I will do my very best. Thank you... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**** The Characters are own by Cassandra Clare. Plot is all me. And Jace. . . he belongs to her. I know. . . I hate it too. xoxox**

**Clary's pov**

Lying in bed thinking about everything that happened today in school and listening to No Angel ~ Bastille on my Ipod.

**A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster**  
**Always talkin' about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass**

After I got my things from the main office, Jace brought my to my locker and then to my first class. Nothing really went wrong except for all the shanks in the class giving me dirty looks for sitting beside Jace, by shank I mean like every girl in my class excrpt Izzy and Tessa, All of them were wearing, well I don't know what to call it because something that short shouldn't count as clothing.

**So, no, I don't want your number**  
**No, I don't want to give you mine and**  
**No, I don't want to meet you nowhere**  
**No, don't want none of your time**

But then after the first class as we were on are way to Advanced Maths, Tessa, Will, Jem, Jace and I that is, one of the stupid bimbo's came up and was all over Jace, to say I was mad was an understatment and to make it worse she insulted me and tried to slap me, but I wasn't having any of that!

**No, I don't want no scrubs**  
**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me**  
**Hangin' out the passenger side**  
**Of his best friend's ride**  
**Trying to holla at me**  
**I don't want no scrubs**

_**Flashback**_

_*_Tessa, Will, Jem, Jace and Iwere on are way to Advanced Maths as we were walking a blonde bimbo, who later I found out name was Kaelie, came up and was all over Jace and the other boys but mostly Jace, she was all in his face and she was practically nude, Like sweety, have some self-respect. Then she turns to me "Hey Jacey, you should ditch the Ginger and I'll show you what a real women's like"

**Me**: "Aww look Tessa, she thinks she's a women" I laugh, Tessa sniggers.

**K**: "Watch it you, you srawny, ugly, flat chested B***h".

**Me**: ''Wow greta comeback, ye I know I'm skinny thats the whole poinbt in jogging and I'm deffinately not ugly or flat chested so you should really come up with some better insults, you slutty b***h"

Kaelie put her hand up and tried to slap me. Jace went to grab her hand but wasn't fast enough but I was I grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back then I push her laegs from under her and she landed on her ass. I laughed. "Don't ever try to hit my again because next time I won't be so nice". I pull the guys along as they stare at me and me and Tessa laugh.*

_**End of Flashback**_

**A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me**  
**Hangin' out the passenger side**  
**Of his best friend's ride**  
**Trying to holla at me**  
**Trying to holla at me at me**

Kaelie didn't annoy me for the rest of the day but lets just say if looks could kill we'd both be dead. But apart from that the rest of my day went great, I'm still wondering though what happened between Tessa and Jem and Will because she keeps getting a little blush everytime she looks one of them in the eyes but its not that noticable only to me because I've know her so long. Still nobody knows about me and Jace and I hope to keep it like that until I convince Seb and Jon thats its ok for me to have a boyfriend.

**But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak**  
**And I know that he cannot approach me**  
**Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash**  
**Can't get with no dead-beat ass**

_**Flashback**_

*I was walking to the cafeteria from Art class, Today we didn't acctually draw just learned about the colour wheel and different type of tone which I already knew because of my mother being a Famous Artist. As I was walking I got pulled into the Janitor's closet I look to see who had pulled me in... it was Jace. As soon as I turned around he kissed me. I immediataly began to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck, He pushed me up against the door and I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist.

We broke apart to breahte. I giggled "Jace, this is the most cliche, places to make out" I giggle some more "It's in all the movies haha". He laughs with me. "I just couldn't resist". With that we were kissing again. In between kisses I said "I ... Think ... We ... Should ... go... get ... lunch ... now ...", He kissed me again "Ok I think your right, but yo should probably fix your hair" he smirked. "Maybe you should to" I smirk and fix my hair and shirt so does Jace. We walk out of the closet and go to the cafeteria.

**Jon**: ''Clary were have you been"

**Me**: ''Talking to someone''

**Izzy**: ''Ohh was it a boy, was it a cute boy who was it"

**Seb**: ''It better not be a boy, I told everyone not to hit on my little sister!''

**Me**: ''Chill Seb, Don't be so overprotective it wasn't so lets eat lunch''.*

_**End Flashback**_

**No, I don't want your number**  
**No, I don't want to give you mine and**  
**No, I don't want to meet you nowhere**  
**No, don't want none of your time**  
**No**

I hear someone callling me from downstairs. It was Magnus "Clary do you want to play truth or dare with us?''. ''Ye sure I'll be down now'' I walk downstairs into the sitting room where I see Jon, Seb, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Sophie, Maia, Will, Jem, and Jace sitting in a circle. I go to sit beside Jace since its the only space left, but I wanted to sit there anyway thats just my excuse.

**A/N:**** If you want any truth or dares to be put in the next chaper please tell me and I will. Thanks for reading. xoxox **

_**Kisses from Magnus **_**xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Or Dare Part 1

**A/N:**** I'm updating again yayyy ;) Oh and if you've found that some important people aren't in this story they will be soon... mwahahaha. :D I sorry about my spelling (Ye I know I'm rubbish) ;)**

**Nikki ~ Thanks, I didn't know that. Is the TLC version better?**

**Guest ~ I will be updating my other story soon, I am writting some of the next chapter tonight, It's just I've just been busy with this story but I'll update it soon xox :)**

**I would just like to thank the people who gave me idea's for thw game thanks, I do have some of my own in there as well, sorry if ther bad. xoxo Enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own the mortal instruments but I do own this plot. :)**

**Clary's Pov**

Magnus: ''For anyone who doesn't know how to play, if you don't do a truth or dare you have to take an item of clothing off and no jewellery doesn't count only clothes, shoes, socks and underwear.''

I look at what I'm wearing a pair of purple pj bottoms, a black tank with a grey and purple crop top over it, my hoodie, socks, slippers, and underwear.

Me: ''I'm glad I'm wearing alot of clothes''.

Everyone looks at what there wearing (which is alot 'cause its kinda cold) and agrees with me.

Izzy: ''Ok so who's starting?"

Magnus: ''I will since it was my idea, Iz truth or dare?''

Izzy: "I'm feeling like a dare" she grinned.

Magnus: "Ok, I dare you to order a pizza and kiss the dilervery person''

Izzy: ''Uhhggg fine, but what if its a girl''

Magnus: ''Still have to''

While Izzy is calling the pizza place Maia's phone rings. She answers and starts talking to the person on the phone then she asks me,Jon and Seb ''Guys can my boyfriend and his friend come over and play?''

Me: ''Ye thats fine''. Everyone nods in agreement. Maia: ''Ye you can come over" she tells them the address and sit down so does Izzy. Izzy: ''The pizza should be here in about 25 minutes lets continue playing while we wait, Clary truth or dare?''

Me: "Em...Truth".

Izzy: ''Ok tell us who you were talking too earlier today at school"

I start to blush, OMG what is happening to me! I look up and see Jace's blushing to, I take off my slippers.

Me: "Will Truth or dare?''

Will: "Dare" I grin at him.

Me: ''Bad choice, I dare you to go bra shopping with emm... Tessa". Tessa goes red and so does Will he takes his shoes off.

Will: "Sophie truth or dare"

Sophie: "Dare"

Will: "I dare you to go to the park around the corner and kiss a tree for two minitues"

Sophie: "Uggg Fine".

Then the door bell rings and Izzy answer it ''It's not the pizza guy" Maia goes to the door ''Hey come in"

When Tessa and I see the two guys walk in we jump up and hug them.

Me: "Oh my God I didn't know you guys lived near here god I've missed you so much"

Tessa: "Me too, I can't believe you left me"

Me: "Hey you all left me so that not fair" I pout.

They laugh. Everyone else stares at us until Maia asks "Whats going on"

Tessa: "Well this is Simon and this is Jordan and we were all best friends back in Florida, well we still are now but anyway Jordan and Simon got kicked out of there apartment and had to move in with Simon's sister Rebecca, Thank God we wouldn't want them setting another apartment on fire" she gives them a pointed look and everyone laughs.

Me: "Sophie lets get you to that park hehe"

-TIME GAP-

We were in the park, hidding in a bush while Sophie was kissing a tree after about a minute and 45 seconds a police man came over and tapped Sophie on the shoulder "Excuse me miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the park" "Then ask me" we laugh as she goes back to kissing the tree "Excuse me miss" "Your excused" "Miss please leave the poark now" "Ok Ok don't get you panties in a knot".

We laugh and walk back to the how a few minutes after we get into the house and stop laughing the doorbell rings and Izzy answers it we all look out as she take the pizza puts it on the floor and give the guy the money then she grabs him by the collar and kisses him and shuts the door in his face. We all laugh as Izzy sits back down with the pizza "Sophie your turn"

Sophie: "Jace truth dare" "dare" "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Clary"

Jon and Seb start to protest but Sophie tells them to shut up and my and Jace walk into the coat closet in the hall, I blush walking in remembering earlier today. Jace closes the door and turns around to me and I grab him by the collar and kiss him, he takes my legs and wraps them around his waist then presses me into the wall and continues to make out with me.

**A/N:**** I will be writting a part two maybe part three of truth or dare, sorry this is short I just wanted to write somemore of my other story since I haven't even posted chapter two. Sorry xoxox If you have any truths or dares you want in the story please tell me. Thanks for reading and for your support. :) **


End file.
